Adresa
Bloomsbury Publishing Scholastic Corporation Raincoast Books Shtëpia botuese Dituria | data_e_botimit = 8 korrik 1999 | data_e_botimit_shqip = | media_tipi = | faqe = 317 435 ? | isbn = | oclc = | preceded_by = Harry Potter dhe Dhoma e të fshehtave | followed_by = Harry Potter dhe kupa e zjarrit }} Harry Potter dhe i burgosuri i Azkabanit është vepra e tretë e serisë së veprave Harry Potter të shkrimtares angleze J. K. Rowling. Përmbajtja Midis nje morie te papriturash, hartash te magjepsura dhe hipogrifesh kokeforte, hallash fluturuese dhe libra qe kafshojne, Harry Potter e con lexuesin ne kapitullin e trete te aventurave te tij. Harry, student i ri i shkolles prestigjoze te Magjise dhe Shtrigerise se Hoguortsit, kete here eshte i implikuar me nje vrases te rrezikshem qe, i arratisur nga burgu i tmerrshem i Azkabanit, i eshte vene pas per ta vrare. Ndoshta kete here as shkolla e magjise, as shoket me te ngushte nuk do mund ta ndihmojne, te pakten derisa midis tyre te mos jete me i fshehur nje tradhetar. Filmi I bazuar ne romanin e J. K. Rowling, eshte nje nder filmat me skadent te historise se Harry Potter. Per dike qe nuk e ka lexuar librin eshte goxha i mirebere, por nese je besnik i librit, eshte pak i keshillueshem dhe mbi te gjitha zhgenjyes me shume prerje, modifikime dhe shkena te shtuara qe ne liber as qe permenden!!! Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme category:Harry Potter category:romane Category:Sh.B. Dituria category:Filma bazuar në roman ar:هاري بوتر وسجين أزكابان bg:Хари Потър и Затворникът от Азкабан bs:Harry Potter i zatočenik Azkabana ca:Harry Potter i el pres d'Azkaban cs:Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu da:Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban de:Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban el:Ο Χάρι Πότερ και ο Αιχμάλωτος του Αζκαμπάν en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban eo:Hari Poter kaj la Kaptito de Azkabano es:Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban et:Harry Potter ja Azkabani vang eu:Harry Potter eta Azkabango presoa fa:هری پاتر و زندانی آزکابان fi:Harry Potter ja Azkabanin vanki fo:Harry Potter og Fangin Úr Azkaban fr:Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban gl:Harry Potter e o preso de Azkaban he:הארי פוטר והאסיר מאזקבאן hi:हैरी पॉटर और अज़्काबान का क़ैदी hr:Harry Potter i zatočenik Azkabana hu:Harry Potter és az azkabani fogoly id:Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban is:Harry Potter og fanginn frá Azkaban it:Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban ja:ハリー・ポッターとアズカバンの囚人 ka:ჰარი პოტერი და აზკაბანის ტყვე ko:해리 포터와 아즈카반의 죄수 la:Harrius Potter et Captivus Azkabani lt:Haris Poteris ir Azkabano kalinys mk:Хари Потер и Затвореникот од Азкабан ml:ഹാരി പോട്ടര്‍ ആന്റ് ദ പ്രിസണര്‍ ഓഫ് അസ്കബാന്‍ mr:हॅरी पॉटर अँड द प्रिझनर ऑफ अझकाबान ms:Harry Potter dengan Banduan Azkaban nah:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban nl:Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (boek) no:Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban pl:Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu pt:Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban qu:Harry Potter Askabanmanta ayqiq samk'asqawan ro:Harry Potter şi prizonierul din Azkaban ru:Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана sh:Harry Potter i zatočenik Azkabana simple:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban sk:Harry Potter a väzeň z Azkabanu (kniha) sl:Harry Potter in jetnik iz Azkabana sr:Хари Потер и затвореник из Аскабана (књига) sv:Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban th:แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับนักโทษแห่งอัซคาบัน tr:Harry Potter ve Azkaban Tutsağı uk:Гаррі Поттер і в'язень Азкабану vi:Harry Potter và tên tù nhân ngục Azkaban zh:哈利·波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒